The Summer I Fell in Love
by ocp11
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic! I am beyond excited to share it with you all! This is about Nick Carraway and Jordan Baker and there developing relationship.
1. What Happened Last Night?

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction, so kind, constructive criticism is welcomed! I am writing this because I am a fan of Great Gatsby fanfiction and my favorite pairing happened to be Nick and Jordan. Due to the lack of stories about them, I decided to be rather ambitious and write a story! This story an AU fic, just so you guys know ****J****. This series might end up being a collection of one shots… I will fill you all in on how this story is going to go at a later date. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! **

My eyes flicker open, I turn over and try to look at the clock. I was still half asleep, and saw that it was 6 in the morning. I begin to look around the bedroom, and I figured out that this isn't my room, or my house. I peered around the room trying to figure out where I was. I look next to the clock and see a picture of my cousin Daisy, Tom and their daughter Pammy. Then it came to me, I was at Daisy's house… But why? I suddenly get the feeling that someone is next to me in this enormous bed, I glance over, and it took me a moment to figure out who it was. After a few seconds of studying, I recalled who it was, it was Jordan Baker, the woman I had just met her less than twelve hours ago downstairs. "Damnit!" I thought to myself, "What the hell happened last night?" I honestly didn't expect this on my first night in New York. I turn over, facing her, contemplating on what to do. I decided to try and go back to sleep, but a pounding headache came over me. I have only been drunk twice in my life, and apparently that second time was that evening. I feel so ashamed. I, Nick Carraway, had probably taken advantage of that poor woman. I just hope she won't hate me, she was staying with my cousin for the summer and I would hate to come to their house and make Ms. Baker uncomfortable. I look over at the clock, it was now 6:30. I glance over at Jordan sleeping, she looked so incredibly beautiful. She had a delicate smirk upon her face as she was sleeping. Then, Jordan's eyes began to flutter, insinuating that she would awaken soon. Not knowing what to do, I turn over so I'm not facing her and close my eyes.

I had apparently dozed off and I had woken up again, this time it was 8:30. I turn over and see that Jordan was sitting up; it looked like she was also trying to recollect what had happened the night before. I sit up in bed as well. I glance over at her and give her a shy smile, unsure of what to say, I managed to come up with "Hello Ms. Baker, I hope you slept well." She looks over at me, smiling, with her hair slightly disheveled. "Good Morning Mr. Carraway, I hope you slept well. However, I hope you don't mind me asking," She added. "but do you have any sort of recollection of what happened last night?" I laughed and said, "Honestly Ms. Baker," "Please, call me Jordan." She interrupted. "Alright then, Jordan , I don't have the slightest clue." We both gazed at each other, with a smile spreading across both of our faces, we began to laugh. "I'm terribly sorry about this whole thing Jordan." She looks at me with sincerity and says, "Nick, you have nothing to apologize for. It was as much my fault as it was yours." Before I can get another word out, my stomach lets out a beastly growl. My cheeks begin to flush out of embarrassment. "Damnit Carraway!" I thought to myself, "How could you do that after you just slept with a woman!" I glance up at her, we both began to laugh again. How can I barely know a person, and yet feel so comfortable around them? She looks at me with comforting eyes and says, "On that note, why don't we go downstairs and get something to eat?" I reply with a sincere yes.

Jordan slides out of bed and stretches her long, beautiful body. I can't help but stare, she's just so gorgeous and I can't help but gawk at her. She picks up her soft pink silk robe and slips it over her petite frame. She ties it firmly at her small waist with a delicate bow. I remove my gaze and hold open the door for her, we exchange smiles and we head downstairs for breakfast.

We had managed to come up with some small talk at the breakfast table, I hated how I was so awkward that morning. We both were trying to recollect what happened, but both failed. However, we remembered the man we talked quite a bit about last night, he went by the name Gatsby. He threw extravagant parties next door to my bungalow on West Egg. Jordan picked up the newspaper, her eyes peered the pages and she tapped my shoulder and said "Look Nick, these are those parties I was talking about last night!" "Wow, that looks like quite a lot of fun." Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, I gave it no second thought and decided to go with my gut instinct. "Jordan, would you accompany me to one of Gatsby's parties tonight?" She looked at me in shock, and a smirk appeared on her face. "I would love to go with you Nick, maybe if we talk more, we can figure out what happened last night." She then winked at me. I couldn't believe I have a date with her tonight!

We finish up our breakfast and discover more about each other. She discusses her recent scandal in golf. "It's been so difficult for me Nick, I've practically been hiding so I won't have to face the public." A stream of tears roll down her face. I wipe her tears away and simply say, "Jordan, your true friends will believe you, and I know I do. You are one of the most sincere people I have ever met. I know I haven't even known you a day, but you are remarkable. You should go out there in the world, and face your fears, show all of them that you're Jordan Baker and you're not afraid of their harsh words." Jordan's tears begin to fade and gives me a sweet smile. She mouths thank you to me and gives me a loving hug. She takes my arm and slowly escorts me to the door. "I have had a great time Nick." She then hands me a piece of paper. I unfold it and her telephone number is written on it. I give her a grin and one last hug and say "I'll pick you up at 6 tonight, if that's okay with you?" She gives me a nod with an excited grin on her face.

I finally arrive home and continue to unpack all of my things. However, all I can think about is Jordan. I really can't wait to see her tonight.

**Well everyone, that is the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Please take a moment to review this story and give me your feedback! **


	2. Sprucing Up for My Love

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I simply couldn't wait any longer and decided to release another chapter! I am really enjoying writing this story, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. Again, it would be greatly appreciated if you could review the story so far! So, without further ado, here is the second chapter of "The Summer I Fell in Love".**

Sprucing Up for my Love

Nick POV: My tiny home on Long Island seems like it is filled to the brim with boxes. Who would have thought that I had so much stuff? I unpack a small box labeled "Fragile" and discover some old photographs. The one on top was of me and another girl, her name is Louise. Louise and I had been going together ever since I left for New York. We were going to try and have a long-distance relationship; however, I really didn't see the point in it. My feelings for her weren't very strong as they are for a certain golfer. I then decided to break off the ties with Louise and write a letter so I can explain myself. I barely know Jordan, but it feels like I've known her for years. She has a kind and considerate soul, she is unlike any girl that I have ever met. Unlike Daisy, she knows how to carry herself, and is capable of being independent. Those qualities of Jordan I found rather attractive. I can only hope that I can discover more interesting things about her tonight at Gatsby's.

Finally, after going through all of the boxes, I have finally unpacked. A sudden sense of relief washed over me, now knowing that I could relax. I had lost all track of time and looked over at the rickety, old clock on the mantle. It was nearly 5'o clock! I barely had enough time to get ready. I rush up the old stairs of my bungalow and practically sprint into my bedroom. I paw through my closet and manage to find a suit. I lay it on my bed, and then immediately rush to my bathroom and draw a bath for myself. I quickly soak and jump out of the old tub. I take a towel through my hair to dry it and then grab my razor and the shaving cream. I grab the bottle of after shave and splash it on my face. I look at the clock in the hallway, "Dammit!" I shouted. It was slightly past 5:30. I scurry into my bedroom and change into my suit, and then dab some cologne on my neck and wrists. I quickly tie my shoes and manage to make it out the door. As I got into my 1918 Ford, my nerves began to settle in. "What if she doesn't have the same feelings for me as I do for her?" I thought. "What if I spill some champagne on her dress?" I was worrying way too much. I start the engine to my car and drive all the way to East Egg.

Jordan's POV: I stood there up in my bedroom looking at myself in the mirror, contemplating whether I looked good or not. I sit down at the vanity and slip on a strand of pearls, and take some Chanel Number 5 and dab it on my wrists. I adjust my dark brown hair to get it to look as I envisioned it. Then, the pacing started. I was pacing around the room because of how nervous I was. I wanted everything to go well tonight with Nick. I have rather strong feelings for him, I have never felt this way about a person before. As I was in the middle of thinking, Daisy barges in my room. "Why are you so dressed up Jordan?" she said with curiosity.

"I'm going out tonight." I said blatantly.

"No need to be so snippy Jordan." Daisy said in defense.

"I'm sorry Daisy, I'm just a bit nervous. You see, I'm going with your cousin Nick, I just want to make a good impression on him." I said to her.

"Oh!" She exclaims with excitement, "Well, you two lovebirds be careful tonight, and don't do anything that I wouldn't do." She says with a sly smile.

I simply glare at her until she leaves the room. I glance at the ornate clock on the wall and see that it was 5:45. "He should be here any minute now." I said to myself. As I was thinking to myself, I hear a knock at my door. I walk over and open the door, it was a butler.

"Ms. Baker", he said in a French accent. "Mr. Carraway has arrived."

I give him a polite nod and make my way out of the bedroom. My heart begins to beat faster. I slowly waltz down the stairs, hoping I won't fall. I make eye contact with Nick. He looks so handsome tonight; I wonder what he thinks about me.

Nicks POV: I find myself gawking at Jordan again. Her long, slender legs gracefully carry her down the stairs. Her gorgeous black dress compliments her frame nicely. The pearls adorned on her neck were the perfect touch. Her beautiful blue eyes looked at me lovingly; my heart is pounding with excitement. Her face was as lovely as ever. Her lips were in a sultry shade of red, which made my heart swoon with delight. She graces her way towards me and gives me an embrace and whispers "Hello Nick" in my ear. Why must she go on enticing me like this? I give her sly grin in return. I take her arm and we make our way out of the Buchanan's house.

I open the car door for her, as she gets in; a bit more of her leg was showing. I couldn't help but stare. I start the engine once again to my car. I drive down the road with one hand on the steering wheel. My other hand was being held by Jordan. She was holding my hand with slight pressure, almost if as she didn't want to let go. I turn to her and smile, and she gives me an enticing grin in return. "I never want this car ride to end." I say to myself with delight. However, soon enough we arrive at Gatsby's. I exit the car and then get Jordan out of the car. She wraps her arm around mine and leans in close so there is no space in between us. My heart flutters with love and lust. I simply smile and gaze at her and return. She is so incredibly beautiful, I cannot even describe it. In those few minutes in the car with Jordan, I had discovered that I am quite utterly in love with her.

**Well everyone, that was the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please take a moment to review the story and tell me what you all think!**


	3. Magical Night at Gatsby's

**Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back for another chapter of "The Summer I Fell in Love"! Please let me know how you guys are liking this fanfiction so far and review the story. Just a reminder, "The Great Gatsby" belongs to F. Scott Fitzgerald. So, with that aside, here is the third chapter!**

Magical Night at Gatsby's

With Jordan's arm wrapped in mine, we walk up the stone path leading to Gatsby's colossal mansion. We make it to the front door, and there is a swarm of people inside, trying to get into Gatsby's star studded festivities. Jordan and I slip through the crowd and walk over to the bar. Her and I both order martinis. Jordan then flashes me one of her famous, seductive gazes as she sips her martini.

"Having a fun time?" I say to her.

"Well, since you're here with me, I having an excellent time." She says as she bats her stunning blue eyes at me.

I feel myself blushing, "Well thank you Jordan," I say, "I'm certainly glad I asked you to come."

In the middle of our conversation, the song "The Sheik of Araby" is being played by Gatsby's massive orchestra.

"Would you like to dance Jordan?" I say a bit nervously.

"I would love to Nick, I adore this song!" Jordan replies excitedly.

I grab her hand, and bring her close to me. My hand is wrapped securely around her waist, and we begin to dance. We cascade around the dance floor, it was simply magical. Her eyes meet mine and it feels as if we are the only two people in the room. I then twirl her around, so I can see her entire body in motion. She is simply breathtaking. The song comes to an end and I still keep her in my arms. My eyes remain gawking at her. I slowly begin to lean in, and she does the same. I close my eyes and our lips collide. Sparks were flying as we kissed one another. I draw my lips away from hers, and she gives me another seductive grin. I grab her hand and we begin to walk outside. We stroll around Gatsby's lovely property. The smell of the roses in the garden is lovely, which makes these moments even more precious. I wrap my arm around her, keeping her close. Her head falls lazily on my shoulder; I turn my head and kiss her on the top of her head. She looks up at me with loving eyes and kisses me on the lips. She then takes her finger and begins rubbing my lips.

"Sorry darling, I'm afraid I got some of my lipstick on you!" She says while giggling.

I laugh, "It's alright darling, it was well worth it." I say with a wink.

We continue our romantic evening stroll, and then we make our way onto my property.

"Nick, were on someone else's lawn, we should head back now." Jordan says with concern.

"Well I don't mind that we're here." I reply slyly.

"I'm sorry darling, I don't understand?" She says with curiosity.

"This is my house my love, I'm renting it for the summer!"

"Oh! I had no idea you lived on Long Island!"

We stop at a little iron bench placed around the garden. It's so peaceful here, the crickets and the water are making a harmonious sound. Having Jordan here makes this night even better. We sit close to one another on the bench. I feel like this is the perfect moment for me to ask Jordan to go steady with me. I take her hand in mine and look in her sparkling blue eyes.

"Jordan, I know we haven't known each other long, but these past few days have been the best days I've ever had in my life. You know why they were so extraordinary?"

"Why darling?" She says in a loving voice.

"Because you've been a part of them. I can't imagine not having you to call mine. So, what I'm trying to say is that will you go steady with me?"

She looks at me with a big grin on her face and a slight tear in her eye, "Yes Nick my darling! I simply adore you!"

I bring her into a warm embrace, and bring her in for a long awaited kiss. Unlike our other displays of affection, this kiss was filled with passion. Before long, I begin to explore her beautiful body. We break our kiss for a slight moment and she gasps for air. I send trails of kisses down her neck and whisper "I love you" into her ear. We quickly scamper inside my bungalow to have some more privacy. We sit down on the sofa and turn on the radio. Jordan then takes off her jewelry and shoes so she can get comfortable. I loosen my tie and unbutton my shirt, revealing my undershirt. I whisper my love for her into her ear. She looks at me and says "I've never loved someone as much as I love you". I then lay her down on the couch, and I crawl on top of her. I unbutton my shirt and throw it on the ground. I send numerous kisses all over her; she then moans my name with delight. With that, I take off her dress and hose, now only her lingerie on. I take a moment to gaze at her. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever met." She rises up and passionately kisses me. I lift her up and bring her upstairs to my bedroom. As I was walking up the stairs with my beloved in my arms, I thought to myself, "I am the luckiest man alive, I have the woman of my dreams."

**Well, that's chapter three! I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please take a moment and leave a review so I can get some feedback on this story. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
